TweekxCraig Mistakes
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Tweek has always been paranoid and somewhat depressed. But thanks to a key event in his past, things have gone worse. The only way he can feel at ease, is by reliving what went wrong..


Tweek and Craig.  
_**Don't like? DON'T READ.**_  
This is a short (I hope) fic just testing out an idea I had. It's pretty weird and I don't think I'm going to like it and neither will you. It's somewhat about the basic feelings a human feels. And this fic is one of those that gives you a sense that something bad is going to happen. However, I'm only writing this because I wanted to see whether I actually could. I haven't planned it or thought about it much. I will just be tapping down thoughts. I've been feeling pretty sorry for myself and emotional. So I figured I could torture others with it!

I am testing myself to see if I can do this. As my watchers will know and as you will know now, I have been troubled by my writing lately and at one point almost gave it up. I am a little rusty... but hopefully this won't be too bad...  
Now that I've bored you to death, let's get going!

---*---

'Monday 7th Septem-'  
"Damn, I can't even write!"

Tweek Tweak, the small jittery blonde that everyone in South Park knew, threw the chalk in his hand back into the box and drew out a new stick, as if doing this would make his shakes stop. Now 20 years of age, people would have assumed that he would have calmed down considerably. This theory proved completely false as he was exactly the same as he had been at the simple age of 8. His hair was the same blonde electric mess as it had been and his coffee coloured eyes were still darting around, looking for dangers that did not exist. The only considerable difference was his height. He was now at a height of 5ft and 7 inches. He was still as skeletal as past years, never putting weight on and never losing it. He had become more toned as he matured, of course, but he still looked under nourished.  
He had his own life to live now. He imagined that to be 20 years old and terrified of the world, no one could ever get far.  
Many of his past friends had become interested in other things, rather than simply enjoying themselves. They worked hard to impress certain people and once rejected, they were neither use nor ornament. He, however, stayed the same. He never took any interest in going to parties like his friends, or any interest in being in a relationship... Except once. Tweek had been alone and terrified to change until one fateful day. However, when the so-called impossible experience ended, he was more alone and scared than he had ever been.  
He was confused that no-one else seemed effected by this. Six people had known about that evening. No-one had attempted to stop what was inevitable. It seemed to him that nobody cared. They were used to heartbreak. But Tweek wasn't! He had never had anything close to it before that night, and afterwards – everyone simply expected him to get over it like everyone else had to.  
But he couldn't. Not only had he lost the happiest time in his life, he had lost the only person he could go to for comfort.

"Craig..." Tweek sighed as he placed the chalk back in the box once more, having scrawled a messy, but legible 'Monday 7th September' on the Coffee Shop Chalk board.  
Craig still talked to Tweek now and again. He acted as if nothing had happened between them. But their friendship was not the same, and Tweek was sure it never would be. Tweek half wished Craig wouldn't talk to him at all. Almost wishing for him to simply forget he ever had a small blonde friend, who cared about him more than true life and who looked up to him. Craig protected him, he cared for him. And now Tweek had nothing but memories and he didn't know whether he really wanted them to fade.  
Tweek screwed up his eyes and ran into the store room at the back of the coffee shop. No-one had arrived in the shop yet, so he could take a few minutes – more if his father turned up.  
Surrounded by large sacks of coffee beans and countless cups stacked on the shelves, Tweek gulped in deep coffee tasting breaths as he rubbed his eyes which were slowly filling up with tears.

"Stupid..." he scolded himself as he grabbed his apron. He slipped it over his head, untangling his hair from the fabric for a moment, and then tied the two thin straps in a neat bow behind his back. He wiped his eyes once more and straightened the front of his apron where it had caught against his clothes.  
He crept around the door again and was relieved to see that the shop was still deserted. He looked to the board, at his wiggly writing and frowned. He perched on a small stool behind the counter and stared at the coffee machine. The barrel was full to the brim with smooth coffee beans.

"It's all your fault." He muttered at the machine.  
A bell brought Tweek out of his dream like state with a jump. He looked to the door and saw a tall man walking through the green door.  
_'Just a customer, Tweek.'_

"Good Morning." The man smiled.  
"Good Morning, Sir." Tweek replied as he stood and gave the man a weak twitchy smile.  
"I'll have a regular please."  
The shop gradually filled up over the next few hours. Some sat down at tables, and others ordered to take out. Tweek was rubbing extra hard at a coffee mark on one of the tables when the bell rang again. Tweek hurriedly took his place behind the counter and put his cloth on the draining board of the sink.

"Morning." The customer said. Tweek noticed that the customer's voice sounded nasal, almost like they had a bad cold. Tweek looked up, smiling and ready to reply, but then his smile disappeared and his twitches worsened. He was met by a pair of pale brown eyes. Hair as black as the very night covered one slightly in a messy fringe cut. His chin was curved in a rounded point and his skin was slightly tanned. It was the boys smile, however, that caught Tweek off guard.  
"C-Craig? What are y-you doing here?" He asked, backing away from the counter slightly.  
"Well this is a coffee shop, right?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow. Tweek could do nothing but nod slowly.  
"Then I'm obviously here for a coffee, dumbass." The finger was out.  
"R-Regular, Large or S-Small, Sir?" Tweek asked, looking away from Craig to the Coffee Machine.  
"Don't do that." Craig frowned. Tweek looked up with a quizzical look on his face. He didn't understand why Craig was being so... calm and talkative.  
"Do w-what?" Tweek asked, switching on the machine at the plug socket.  
"Don't go all professional. I'm your friend. I've been in here before and I always have the same. "  
_'Friend... he just said that I'm his friend?! After all he's done and after everything I've done – he calls me his friend?!'_  
"Uh, sure. Sorry." Tweek said, nodding and grabbing a small cup.  
The pair remained silent all the while. Tweek shoved the cup under the steady flow of steaming hot coffee streaming from the machine and watched it fill to the brim. Craig watched Tweek intently, watching the frustrated expression and watching his nervous hands fumble.

**A year ago...******

"You took your time."  
"D-Didn't mean to.." Tweek stammered as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I had to clean my shirt." He said, indicating the wet patch on his chest. "Kyle spilt beer on me."  
Craig laughed slightly, glancing back to the open door of the living room, where all that could be seen was Kenny, sprawled out on the floor sleeping after a long night partying.  
"I couldn't fix it..." Tweek whined, tugging at the green shirt he was wearing.  
"I think you still look hot. You scrub up kinda nice when you want to." Craig said, grinning.  
"I...I what?" Tweek asked, looking straight at Craig with red cheeks.  
"Your ears blocked up?" Craig asked, tapping Tweek's head lightly with a finger. "I said you look hot."  
Tweek frowned and pushed Craig away.  
"You stink of beer. You're drunk."  
"That may be, but still." Craig grinned even wider.  
"Go in there and go to sleep!" Tweek ordered shakily, pointing a finger to the living room.  
"You going to come with me?" Craig asked, looking as if he was being serious. Perhaps he was.  
"Just go, alright!" Tweek said, turning away from Craig. He didn't like it when Craig was drunk – he didn't act normal. It scared Tweek slightly.

Craig stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and thereby preventing him to leave.  
"You're not even going to thank me for the compliment?" Craig whispered into the blonde's ear. Craig's warm breath against his ear made Tweek shiver slightly.  
"T-Thank you, Craig." Tweek stammered.  
"I want more than words as a thank you." Craig whispered, pressing closer to the blonde.  
"Well wha-"  
Tweek was spun round and backed into the wall. Craig loomed over him being taller. One of the dark haired male's hands were on the wall, and the other... on Tweek's waist.  
"Craig! What are you-"  
"Shh, Tweek." Craig whispered as he took the hand from Tweek's waist, and placed it on his lips. "And don't look so scared.."  
Tweek's hands shook, half with fear and half with longing.  
"S-Sorry."  
"Don't apologize."  
Craig's forehead was on Tweek's now. His warm steady breaths mingled with Tweek's shuddering ones.  
"I meant it, you know." Craig said, hand back on Tweek's waist once more. "When I said you looked really hot. I never realised you could look so good."  
Tweek bit his lip slightly. Craig either meant what he was saying, or it was the alcohol talking... either way... There was no way Tweek could stop Craig doing what he thought he wanted to do.  
"C-Craig. Y-Your drunk." Tweek said, attempting to push Craig away. Craig gripped the both of the blonde's hands and held them securely with a single of his own.

Then. Tweek almost collapsed against the wall as a pair of warm lips pressed themselves onto his.

Alcohol.

His breath was warm. His mouth was warm. His hands were warm as they released and played around his neck.  
Tweek hung limply against the wall as Craig worked like a madman.  
"C-Craig!" Tweek gasped as he moved away for air.  
"What?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"I don't want-"  
"Then why are your arms around my neck?"  
Tweek recoiled his arms and hunched them up to his chest.  
"I didn't mean t-"

"Craig?"  
A voice called from the doorway leading to the living room, and revealed to belong to Kyle.  
Craig groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm kinda busy here, Kyle. In case you haven't noticed."  
"Yeah, I realised. **Really**** busy." Kyle smirked.  
"Just get lost if you have nothing to say." Craig said, flipping the auburn off smoothly.  
"You should get a room if you don't want people noticing you. You are in the middle of the corridor." Kyle said. Craig flipped him off once again and grabbed Tweek's hand.  
"Alright then. We will. Fuck you." Craig slurred as he tottered to the foot of the stairs.  
"Fuck me? Fuck Tweek." Kyle laughed.  
"C-Craig!" Tweek squeaked.**

_**'Where are we going?! Please god tell me we aren't going where I think we are!'**_****

"Were going up to my room. Call us if my parents get back." Craig said, stomping up the stairs and swaying side to side as he walked.  
"Fair enough." Kyle laughed, walking back into the living room.

"That will be $1.50 please."  
Craig dug in his pocket and brought out a handful of change.  
"I need to get a wallet.." he grumbled as he moved the coins around in his hand.  
Finally handing over the correct change, he grabbed the coffee cup and turned.  
'He's gone. I feel much better now.' Tweek lied to himself.  
But to his surprise, Craig turned back around with a stool in his free hand and set it by the counter.  
"Think I'll sit with you since there's only old people in here." He smiled.  
Tweek nodded and looked to the coffee machine. It was half full.  
"I-I gotta re-fill this. B-Be right back." Tweek squeaked as he ran back into the back room.

"What is going on with you, Craig?!" Tweek hissed, more to himself than anyone else.  
"Why are you talking to me? Why do you have to talk to me..."

In the other room, Craig leant against the counter, sipping the coffee that he didn't particularly want right now.  
Something was going on in his mind that he liked, but that could not happen under any circumstances! Not that it would happen anyway.  
He turned the cup around in his hands, spinning it in a slow circle.  
_'Something's wrong with Tweek too. He's acting.. Well. I guess I can't blame him. I'm surprised he hasn't barred me from this place after what I did.'_

**Craig opened his eyes, then shut them again as the bright yellow sun hit his sleepy eyes. Once his eyes were closed, the sun still made the dark of his eyelids glow in a deep orange. He attempted to move his arms up to his face and rub his eyes, but his arms wouldn't move. He opened his eyes again, squinting against the vivid yellow sun.  
But he found the so-called sun, to be a mass of yellow hair. His arms were wrapped around a slim form, breathing in shuddering breaths.  
"...Tweek?" Craig whispered. Then, he realised what must have happened, though he couldn't remember.**

"Shit."  
He sat up, tugging his arms out from underneath the blonde and standing up. He was wearing merely underwear.

"Shit!" he cursed again as he ran over to where his jeans lay. He shoved them on quickly. Now at least he had a little dignity and nothing looked suspicious. He hoped.  
Tweek stirred in the bed slightly.  
"What the hell have I done." Craig muttered. He walked over to the sleeping form and prodded it with a finger.  
"Tweek." Craig yelled.  
"Nnnn!"  
"Tweek, get up!"  
The blonde rose, the blankets falling from his shoulders.  
"What?" he complained. Then he caught sight of Craig... shirtless.  
"Craig!" he yelled, throwing the cover over his head. "Get dressed before you do that."  
"Don't play dumb with me, Tweek. You weren't drunk. You have to remember what happened even if I don't. It's not hard to guess." Craig said, walking over the strewn clothes to his closet.  
"What hap..." Tweek's eyes widened as he appeared from under the covers and saw _**his**_** clothes on the floor. "Oh no!" He screeched.**

"There's no use getting worked up about it. It's done now." Craig said as he tugged a shirt over his head.  
"B-But..."  
"You have to leave. Go. Get your stuff and leave." Craig said, plainly.  
"Your just going to throw me out?" Tweek asked, standing up.  
"That's right."  
"But..."  
"But it doesn't matter. Forget what happened, alright?"  
"So I was just some mistake?"  
"Everything was a mistake."  
Tweek's eyes filled with tears as he put on his own shirt, silently.  
"You can do it a little quicker than that." Craig said from where he was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair.

"Shut up." Tweek muttered.  
"What?" Craig asked, whipping round and glaring at the blonde.  
"I said Shut up!" Tweek yelled.  
"Your telling me to shut up?"  
"You catch on pretty fucking fast, don't you, Craig?!"  
Craig slammed the closet door shut and walked over to Tweek.  
"I won't be talked to like that!"  
"What are you g-going to do, Craig?!" Tweek demanded, shaking still but looking resolute and angry. Craig looked about to hit the blonde, but instead picked up his own hat from across the back of his chair and stormed out of his room, not saying anything else. Tweek fumbled with his hands and knocked his foot into his shoe more comfortably before running after Craig.  
"Craig, wait!" Tweek yelled.  
"What for?" Craig asked, turning round and glaring at Tweek. "I made one hell of a fucking mistake and there's nothing to go back to while it's still here."  
Tweek's heart made a terrible sink, somewhere into the regions of his stomach.  
"I know... You k-keep saying so. Just... d-don't tell people lies.. even if you are drunk." Tweek stammered, walking slowly past Craig.  
"Lies?" Craig asked, furrowing his brow as he caught Tweek's arm.

"It doesn't m-matter." Tweek said, tugging at his arm uselessly while staring at the floor. He kept his head low – not wanting to meet Craig's glance as they touched on this awkward and painful subject.  
"It fucking well does!" Craig growled, yanking the blonde's arm back and forcing him to look up. Flipping him off automatically.  
"What do you mean by lies?" he asked, holding Tweek so tight that he could barely move even if he wanted to. "What did I say?"  
"You were drunk. I unders-stand that it didn't mean a-anything." Tweek said, snapping his focus onto the floor again, and begging his tears not to fall.  
"Shit." Craig cursed again as realisation dawned upon him. Tweek looked at him with shaking eyes and hands.  
"I told you I loved you, didn't I?"

_"I love you, Tweek."  
"...W-What?!"  
"Stop saying what! You heard me."  
"But, Craig... You..."  
"I mean it, Tweek. I love you and I always have."  
"W-Well... I guess... I-I love you, t-too."_

**Tweek looked away, to the floor again, and nodded slowly.  
Craig released the blondes arm and spun round, running a hand through his hair as he faced the wall and wondered what the hell he was going to do.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Tweek muttered, quietly. Craig turned back to the blonde, looking at the floor too, and shook his head.  
"No, it's me who should be sorry. Anyway, Tweek, you know I could never be..."  
"With me." Tweek suggested quietly as he looked to his scruffy trainers.  
"W-Well... Yeah, I guess. But... I..." Craig stumbled over his words, looking for the best way to tell Tweek this. He could simply not tell him? Keep it a secret... Then again, he would only find out from someone else and that would be more painful for the blonde.  
"I have... a girlfriend."**

Tweek's heart stopped for a moment. Tweek didn't want it to start again. He wanted to leave this house, this world, this life. How could everything go so terribly for a nineteen year old?

_**'It wouldn't hurt so much if it weren't my best friend. How could he do this?'**_****

His eyes slowly filled with salty water... He took one last look at Craig, who was looking slightly sympathetic. That just made Tweek feel worse.  
Tweek ran down the stairs faster than anyone had ever seen a close to adult-hood boy go. He stopped only to grab his jacket, then left Craig's house in a tear blinded run.  
Craig chased down the stairs after Tweek, but by the time he had reached the bottom – the blonde was already out the door and gone.  
"I'll see you later, alright?" Craig yelled after the figure pelting from his house. He didn't know if he had heard, but either way he **had**** now tried to make things better.  
He closed the door, then threw his back against it. He let a noise of frustration leave his throat and he rubbed his face with a hand.  
The living room door was open, and through it he could see a spotless room, his friends gone, and his parents sleeping on the sofa.**

_**'Kyle must have told them. Thank fuck they didn't check on us.'**_

Tweek emerged from the back room a while later, after deciding that he could hide from Craig no longer without looking suspicious. He put the small coffee sack in his hands, down on the counter in front of Craig. He then silently poured coffee beans into the barrel.  
Craig observed this, hand under his chin and elbow on the table.  
Tweek could feel Craig's eyes watching everything he did, like some spooky security camera.  
Once he had finished, the small sack was almost empty, so he placed it under the counter.

"So, Tweekie. How've you been?" Craig asked, sipping the coffee that was now nearly cold.  
"What's that s-supposed to mean?" Tweek asked, his hands shaking as he attempted to wash the cups in the sink.  
"I was only making polite conversation, man." Craig said, shrugging and looking away.  
"I-I've been... fine, thank you." Tweek mumbled into his apron.  
"Good. I've been fine too. Thanks for asking." Craig grinned.  
Tweek frowned, making himself a cup of coffee.  
It was slow time now. Most business appeared in the mornings when people were going to work, then on their dinner breaks and finally when their work was over. The times in between were almost always slow and hardly anyone came in.  
However, a girl entered the shop soon enough. She was of medium height and skinny. She had long brunette hair, that she had tied up into two large pigtails either side of her head. She had what was normally recognised as an 'emo fringe' though it did not cover all of her eye, it merely brushed the top of it. She wore relatively plain clothes. A white polo neck, a green jumper, jeans and boots.

She walked over to the counter and stood next to Craig.  
"Don't worry, Honey." She said to Tweek. "I don't drink coffee." She smiled, then looked to Craig. "I thought you were going to text me when you woke up?"  
"Ah, sorry. I forgot." Craig smiled. "I was visiting a friend." He said, pointing to Tweek.  
_'There he goes again. Using that word."_  
The girl looked to Tweek and smiled.  
"Oh so this is Tweek?" She stretched a hand out to Tweek. "I'm Karly. Craig's girlfriend."  
Tweek nodded, not taking the girls hand.  
"N-Nice to meet you."

Karly retracted her hand and pulled up a stool to sit next to Craig.  
"Why don't you come sit out here with us Tweek? No-one will be in for a while, right?" Craig asked, gesturing to another stool.  
"No thanks." Tweek said, drying a coffee cup with still shaking hands. But these shakes were of anger..  
"Why not?" Craig asked, frowning. Tweek threw the cloth down, and placed the cup on the work top.  
"Why do you think." Tweek hissed. He then turned on his heel and banged the door back into the supply room.

Craig looked to Karly with a dumbfounded look. He rose and followed Tweek.  
"I'll be right back." He said, as he pushed open the door.

Tweek was facing the notice board, his hands balled into fists and angry tears threatening to fall.  
"What the hell was that all about? You were so unreasonable back there." Craig said, closing the door behind him.  
"Me, unreasonable?!" Tweek screeched, turning round and scowling at Craig. "How about you. Bringing your g-girlfriend in here and sitting right in front of m-me!"  
"Oh, Tweek. Not this." Craig said with a sigh. "I thought you understood."  
"I understood p-perfectly well. I just apologize if this is o-one mistake on your part that will be hard to f-forget!" Tweek said, walking over to the stacks of cups, his back to Craig and bringing a few more down.  
"Don't walk away from me when I'm trying to talk to you!" Craig said, flipping the blonde off.

"Why, what are you g-going to do to me? I'm n-not scared of you, C-Craig." Tweek said, remaining with his back to the dark haired male.  
"I'm not going to do anything to you. I just think we need to talk about this." Craig said, walking closer to the blonde, his hands in his own pockets.  
"Talk? I don't _want_ to t-talk about this. I'm just one h-huge fucking mistake, right?" Tweek asked, taking his time to pick the cups.  
"Look, Tweek."  
"No!" Tweek yelled, turning to face Craig and poking him in the chest as he spoke. "You w-were my best f-friend and as soon as **you** make a 'mistake' it seems to be all my fault. **You** were the one leading that n-night. **You** were the one who lied and **You** were the one who..." Tweek stopped here, turning away from Craig and walking away.  
"Who what?" Craig asked, rubbing his chest slightly where Tweek's bony fingers had made contact.  
"Who broke my heart." Tweek said, quietly. "You made m-me believe everything y-you said. Because I t-trusted you. I figured t-that the jealousy I felt when other people were a-around you was just a way I e-explained how **I** felt while I wanted t-to cover up the truth." he said, sitting down against the wall and looking sorry for himself.  
"I guess that while I w-was scared... I w-was happy too."

Craig took a deep breath and leant against the wall on the opposite side of the room to Tweek.  
"I don't really remember what happened. I just woke up and felt really bad. I guess... that I did want to... but Karly."  
Tweek shook his head. "It's not an excuse for you to feel sorry for me, Craig. I know that you didn't want to... You're just going to have to be more careful, so you don't go breaking anyone else's heart. Karly seems nice."  
"You won't tell her, right?" Craig asked, sitting next to Tweek tentatively. Tweek shook his head, smiling.  
"Thanks, Tweek."

Craig gazed at Tweek for a moment, his smile warm. Tweek blinked back.  
All at once, in no less than three seconds, Tweek had been pushed into the corner between the shelves and the wall.  
Craig was kissing him again. And this time... he was sober.  
Therefore, he was doing it of his own accord.  
Tweek pushed the boy away.  
"Craig!" was all he could squeak. Craig was grinning, he said nothing in reply to Tweek. He only pressed their lips together again, his hand on Tweek's neck. Tweek seemed to melt, his brain shut down and he wrapped his spindly arms around Craig's neck as he was pressed against the floor.  
Craig seemed to be making good use of his situation, playing with Tweek's electric hair and stroking every inch of the boy's neck and face.  
When he finally stopped, Tweek was gasping for breath, and Craig was the same.

"What.. was that?" Tweek asked, still lying on the floor.  
"I think it was a kiss. What do you think it was?" Craig panted, smiling.  
"I think it was awesome." Tweek laughed, sitting up. "But you're s-seriously confusing me, Craig. What a-are you feeling in that h-head of yours?"  
"I dunno. I guess everyone makes mistakes. But they teach us a lesson, right? And some mistakes you want to keep making."  
Craig stood up and opened the door.  
"Where you g-going?" Tweek asked from where he was sat.  
"Going to tell Karly that it's not working."  
"Craig! You can't do that!" Tweek squeaked.  
"She won't care. She hasn't been interested lately, anyway." Craig shrugged. He looked back to Tweek.  
"See you later?"  
Tweek smiled and nodded.

So heartbreak can be a pain in your heart. You can feel so alone that you almost feel suicidal.  
Sometimes, when you attempt to make it better, it doesn't always result in you getting back together, but you can be talking. Like normal again.

You may wish that there may be something still left and in time, perhaps.  
Only time knows, and only time can heal.  
**"Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole."  
**_**-Samuel Taylor Coleridge**_


End file.
